Custom BIONICLE Wiki:About
Custom Bionicles Wiki is a BIONICLE fan fiction wiki, which was created on September 13, 2007. Since its creation, it has been merged with the BioFanFic wiki, created on November 22, 2009. It is one of the 50 biggest wikis on Wikia and the fourth largest fan fiction wiki. Our mascot is Brutaka, since his mask, the Olmak, can take one to alternate universes such as the ones with these creations. History Creation Custom Bionicles Wiki was created on September 13, 2007 by . The wiki was left abandoned for a week until joined and uploaded an image of his brother's MOC Krakana. The site began to gather attention, but only from a small number of scattered users. Only seven users joined in the wiki's first month. November, however, saw an explosion of article creation, mostly due to the users and (now ), who helped reach the 100-article mark in only a few short weeks. Over the next few months, the membership began to increase gradually, most of the users having come from other wikis. 2008 As LittlemanJ95 had been inactive for two months, the prominent user known as , or "Seth," created a voting page for the new administrators in February. The decision was eventually made to promote three administrators: The Oracle, Crazy-Lihkan 38, and . Littleman was then demoted to a regular member. However, mere days later, Toa Retyk and Crazy-Lihkan stopped editing. Retyk has not been seen since, and Lihkan made very few edits over the course of the year. The Oracle created a website known as Oracle Nui to support Custom Bionicles. It was the main base for Custom Bionicle and Bioniclepedia site discussion. It was replaced by the Wiki Metru Forums in April 2009, the same time that The Oracle officially became inactive. In April, the 100th Custom Bionicles member joined. Three months later, Custom Bionicles reached the 1000-article mark, which began an extreme rate of expansion. By the end of January, the amount had nearly tripled, though the speed has slowed since then. Seeing as The Oracle was the only active administrator that remained, Wikia staff member Sannse promoted him to bureaucrat status, and The Oracle promoted , one of the first members of the wiki, to help run the site. In May of 2008, The Oracle requested to Wikia staff that the BioFanFic Wiki, created by , be merged with Custom Bionicles. The decision was made, and on June 3, 2008, the articles were imported. BioFanFic was from then on closed, redirecting to Custom Bionicles. Xion was made an administrator due to his contributions on BioFanFic, but has been mostly offline. He last made a major edit on February 15, 2009, and has only been seen three times since. Once again, The Oracle found himself as the only active administrator, and promoted . During November 2008, a vandal known as Makuta Krika was banned on BionicleSector01 Wiki. He turned to the administrators of Bioniclepedia for help, but when they refused, he began a vandalizing spree using numerous duplicate accounts, most starting with "Atukam" ("Makuta" spelled backwards). The spree eventually spread to Custom Bionicles, and he was repeatedly blocked. In April, he returned under the name , and promised not to vandalize again. He is currently the Top User . The event resulted in the promotion of to a rollback and to an administrator, and The Oracle made a rollback soon after. On December 5, the new wiki logo was uploaded by . 2009 On January 10, the first Board Meeting took place. It was on an IRC channel, and the Board of Trustees discussed many changes to the wiki. The decisions were made to place Toatapio Nuva in charge of the MOC contest, to start a story contest, and to remove links to the site from YouTube. On January 31, of Bioniclepedia met with other members of Custom Bionicles and Bioniclepedia to discuss moving to a new platform. Preliminary planning for Custom Bionicles' move began, and on July 29, Bioniclepedia's move was completed. Custom Bionicles remained in a state of preparation for the Move, and continued to be so for months. During this time, all Official Activity (the MOC contest, the story contest, and the Main Page templates) was halted. Hodoka2 left the site on January 30, with a message to ArchlordZerato-Player812 asking for membership in his club. He has gone to another website, and has no plans to return. In August, The Oracle promoted Toatapio Nuva to bureaucrat. The Oracle has not yet returned, although speculation exists that he will return in 2010. OsmiuMap left at around the same time. As Toatapio Nuva began leaving the wiki for longer and longer periods of time, he promoted so that someone could monitor wiki activities while he was gone. The Move remained only a planned event, and after months of delay, Toatapio went on Wikimetru to ask if the Move was cancelled. ToaAuserv made the final decision of cancelling it, and Official Activity was restarted. During that time, TheSlicer began the early stages of an Improvement Drive to fix a number of the wiki's "crappy" articles. On December 21, Crazy-Lihkan38 officially returned to Custom Bionicles. Administrators :Main Article: Custom Bionicles:Administrators Bold links list active or semi-active users. Rollbacks * Administrators * * (Former) * * *' ' * * Bureaucrats *' ' * *' '